


Back to December

by PurpleRose328



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleRose328/pseuds/PurpleRose328
Summary: Annabeth broke up with Percy last December 23. And now, she regretted everything when she accidentally bumped into him and wants him back. Songfic."She thought it was easier to forget him but she was wrong. She found herself missing him more, regretting more what she had done. Why were feelings so complicated? Why couldn't you simply tell your heart to stop beating and stop missing him?"





	Back to December

**Back to December**

"Jeez, I'm late!" Annabeth mumbled angrily as she hurried along the busy sidewalks of New York. People were walking fast everywhere, each looking forward on the day ahead. She walked briskly as she passed by the familiar street. Suddenly, her phone rang. After the fourth ring, she answered the call.

"Annabeth! Where are you? Everyone's here! They're all waiting for you. Believe me, our clients are not patient," Thalia, her best friend, reminded on the phone. Ever since they left the camp, she and Thalia had worked together as she built her own architectural company. She now owned the "Athena's Architects and Builders Company". Through the years, with her enormous skills and talents, the company had grown to be one of the most successful architectural firms in town. Thalia was her ever efficient, loyal assistant.

She looked around and saw that she was now in front of Starbucks. She felt the urge to get in and grab a hot drink but hesitated. She was too short of a time and Thalia will never forgive her. 

Every morning, before going to work, she will take time out and have coffee and grab something to fill her stomach. This coffee shop held a special place in her heart because it was here where they… where he… oh come on! She tried to push the memory from her mind and moved on. 

At the other side, she saw a tall and glassy gray building. The late afternoon light reflected its own rays on the clear windows. On the third floor was the small figure of Thalia -- still on the phone.

"A few more steps, Thalia and I'll be there," she assured her and hung up.

She strutted on the sidewalk and along the lane fast pacing the busy street. Upon reaching the building, she checked on her notes wondering if she did not forget anything. And when she was sure she got all she needed, she turned abruptly only to bump unexpectedly into someone; a tall, muscular man. Her papers full of sketches and designs went flying everywhere like confetti in the air and she landed and slid on the marbled floor, landing at the bottom. Ouch! That really hurts. 

As she lifted her head to yell at him, "Hey! Watch--" she suddenly saw him. Gosh! Could it be him? She blinked, wondering if her eyes were playing mind tricks on her. It may just be her imagination. Didn't she often imagine seeing him everywhere? In the streets, along the elevator, at the cafeteria... 

Annabeth paused in mid-sentence, unable to speak. Green eyes stared at her, scrutinizing every contour of her face. She swallowed hard, hoping it would ease her shock but it did nothing. She couldn't believe it. Many years had already passed but this guy's presence still made her heart beat faster.

He smiled widely and stared at her. "Hey." He was just as surprised as she. He held out a hand to help her up but she suddenly put her fingers on the floor to support her body as she stood up. She was even too nervous to extend her hand and touch his. He gathered her scattered papers on the floor and gave it to her.

"Nice meeting you here, Annabeth," he suddenly said. There was also awkwardness in his voice as he handed her the papers.

"Yeah. Nice meeting you too…" she paused before she said his name, "Percy."

They stared at each other for a few minutes before she found her voice again. "How are you?" 

She wished he didn't notice the nervousness in her voice.

"Fine." He still didn't take his eyes off her. "You're looking great." He continued.

She smiled as she looked at her watch. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry. Could we…" she cannot bear to tell him she wanted to see him more. She was dying to see him more.

As if sensing her hesitation, he groped for the front pocket of his suit and handed her a card. "My contact number just in case... you might want to give me a call. I mean… for old time's sake." He seemed to be in a hurry too for he looked at his watch and started to turn.

"See you around, Annabeth and nice meeting you again."

With that, he walked abruptly away from her while she stood there in a trance, feasting her eyes on how gracefully he walked from his back and made a turn until he disappeared. Annabeth shook her head and sighed heavily as she started to walk towards the building housing her office.

"My! What took you so long?" Thalia asked nervously as she met her at the door of their office. Her face lit up with a smile. She cannot and will never tell her. 

"I saw the most important person in my life." She just stated simply as she took her seat on the oak panelled oval table and started the meeting.

\-----

She was holding his card around lunch time, turning it around her fingers as she debated whether to give Percy a call or not. Honestly, she did not know what to say. How are you after all these years? Did you finish getting into college? Are you married?

She stood up but then sat back again and stared at the card. Finally, she gathered her courage and dialled his number.

"Hello!" It was really nice to hear his voice.

"Hi! Hmm… It's Annabeth." Gods, why did she sound so stupid?

"Hi Ananbeth! I was just wondering when you're going to give me a call. I'm sorry I was a bit in a hurry this morning."

"Me too. Hey! I just wanted to ask if we could meet sometime."

"Yeah. Tomorrow. Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah." At our favorite place. And they said in unison. "Starbucks."

 

**I'm so glad you made time to see me**

**How's life, tell me how's your family**

**I haven't seen them in a while**

 

Percy arrived at Starbucks twenty minutes late. Annabeth was already there seated at the far end table. 

"Sorry, something came up at the last minute," Percy said apologetically. 

Annabeth did not say anything. She just looked up at him as he sat down in front of her, grinning happily. He gratefully accepted the coffee in front of him and held the cup to warm his hands. Silence engulfed them once again. 

Finally, Annabeth found her voice and asked, "So, how's life? How's Sally? Paul?"

Percy smiled. "Well, life is great. Sally and Paul are fine. We're all ecstatic. I'm going to have a younger sister soon."

Annabeth smiled back. "That's great! Say, have you got a name for her?"

He put the coffee down and said, "We haven't thought of a name yet." 

He was surprised how casual they still talked to each other. As if nothing had changed. As if they hadn't…

"As I said yesterday, you're looking great, Annabeth," Percy said as he stared at her. 

She felt herself blush as she took his compliment. "You're looking good too." She just said.

Percy smiled. "I bet you're doing well with your architectural firm."

"Yeah, life's been good." Annabeth smiled. She still couldn't remove the awkwardness she felt. But it was completely understandable why she would feel that way. After all, she... She...    
She didn't dare continue that thought. Instead, she just focused on the conversation she and Percy were having. 

 

**You've been good, busier than ever**

**We small talk, work and the weather**

**Your guard is up and I know why.**

 

After a little more conversation about the abnormal soggy weather, Annabeth finally asked, "How about you? What's your work?"

He seemed to animate immediately. In the few months that Annabeth had lost touch with him, Percy had gained an internship at the Marine Center. Annabeth smiled at Percy as he rambled on. She was glad that he'd been doing well, but he seemed to be a little distant. Annabeth exactly know why and it broke her heart every single time. 

 

**'Cause the last time you saw me**

**Is still burned in the back of your mind**

**You gave me roses and I left them there to die**

 

Annabeth could still remember that day she decided to end it…

_It was a great and fine morning at her apartment. She looked out of the window and saw everything was full of white snow. It was December 23 and she had planned to spend Christmas with her family._

_Her gray eyes landed on the table, full of her neat handwriting. Annabeth listed everything she planned to do for the day. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock. She stood up and opened the door. Percy was there, standing elegantly with a bouquet of lavender roses, since she thought red was overrated. He kissed the top of her head, handed her the flowers and headed into the kitchen. Annabeth smiled. The boy was forever hungry._

_Annabeth's chest suddenly tightened, her mind racing. What if she didn't have to end this? She loved Percy! She suddenly became hesitant. But…_

_She tossed the roses on her couch that made some petals fall and litter around the sofa. When she walked into the kitchen, Percy was looking through the refrigerator with a half-eaten apple in his mouth._

_Annabeth took a deep breath and asked, "Can… Can we talk?"_

_Percy sat down at the counter, smothering some peanut butter on his apple. Annabeth rolled her eyes. He was so oblivious._

_Annabeth shook her thoughts again. She had been planning this for a long time now. It was there at the back of her mind but she just didn't have the courage to say it. She went to Harvard, while Percy went to Berkley College. They barely see each other, only on rare occasions and Annabeth was tired of trying to Skype-date. For her, long distance relationships do not work. She felt she needed someone who could be around more, be there more, and share things more._

_"Percy, I'm sorry but it seems our relationship is not working out," Annabeth said. She congratulated herself on how casual she said it. It was better this way. Quick and hasty. It was less painful._

_She saw Percy's jaw dropped in surprise. "Annabeth… What do you mean? Are… Are you breaking up with me?" His tone setting on off guard._

_She did not answer but just stared at his eyes. There was a deep sadness in them and she felt she couldn't bear to stare at them in another minute so she looked away. Suddenly, he stood up, shaking his head._

_"Why? Did I do anything wrong? Have I done something to upset you? Did I..."_

_"No, Percy. No. It's not something you did or said. It's not your fault. Maybe it's just the circumstances. I can't stand long distance relationships and I want freedom." It was too blunt to say it now._

_He continued to stare at her. Then he sighed as an act of surrender. "Well, if that's what you think. But can't we do something to let it work out for some time? Give it more chance…"_

_"As of this moment, I don't think there's much we can do, Perce. Maybe, in the future, once we finish college. Who knows, the feeling might still be there. Then, we could give it a chance."_

_He sat down again and stared at her for a long time, digesting at her words. "Okay, what can I say? If that's what you want…"_

_"Perce…"_

_He raised a palm telling her to stop and speak no more. "I'm fine. Don't worry."_

_She followed his wish and did not say anything. He then stood up and headed for the door._

_"So, I think this is goodbye for us, Annabeth."_

_She could feel the hurt in his voice._

_"Good luck!" and he went off._

_Annabeth stared at the door as she watched him leave. Why did it hurt after all? She thought this was what she wanted but she was surprised as tears slowly gathered in her eyes. What was this? Did she regret her decision? Percy was already gone. He had said his goodbye…_

 

**So this is me swallowing my pride,**

**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night**

**And I'd go back to December all the time**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**

**Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine**

**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright and**

**I go back to December all the time.**

 

She thought it was easier to forget him but she was wrong. She found herself missing him more, regretting more what she had done. Why were feelings so complicated? Why couldn't you simply tell your heart to stop beating and stop missing him?

Annabeth swallowed hard and stared at her coffee cup as she brought up to Percy the one touchy subject she had wanted to avoid. Their breakup.

"Percy… Do you still remember our--" She couldn't say the word. But Percy completely understood and became a little fidgety.

But then, his phone rang. "Excuse me. I'll be right back." 

Annabeth nodded.

After a few minutes, Percy came back.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to go," he told Annabeth.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Where are you going?"

It took a few seconds before Percy replied. "To see my girlfriend."

Annabeth's heart sank. Percy had a girlfriend. He was in a relationship right now? She wondered if he loved the girl. Did they share good times like they did? Did he adore her like he adored Annabeth? 

A sudden earthquake trembled inside her heart and it brought her to ruins.

"You have a girlfriend?" It came out of Annabeth's mouth sadly.

Percy raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes. Her name is Kelly." 

Kelly… What a pretty ordinary name! She bet she was just a plain, untalented girl Percy met to fill his loneliness. She hoped Percy was not serious with her. Because he loved Annabeth. Because he loved her. Because he was waiting for that second chance when they will meet again and find out nothing had changed between them.

She was suddenly disappointed that he had to leave. She waited years for this moment to happen and now…

She forced on a smile.

"Of course! Well, thanks for the time." She stood up and said her goodbye. She knew deep in her heart, the chance of seeing him again was very slim. Oh, how she regretted that time when she broke up with him. If only she could turn back those days and right the wrong she had done. Maybe then, she had not lost Percy.

 

**These days I haven't been sleeping**

**Staying up playing back myself leaving**

**When your birthday passed and I didn't call.**

 

It had been two weeks since Annabeth met Percy. She kept rewinding in her mind that day when they bumped into each other. Is there still a chance they would meet again? She wanted to call Percy... to hear his voice. She wanted to tell Percy she wanted him back, that it had been hell living life without him. She wanted to tell Percy her success was useless if he was not around to share it with her. She still wanted him badly after all these years.

She dragged herself to work for she lost appetite. Now, she realized, she was still madly, deeply in love with Percy. After all these years! For why in the world would it hurt so much? 

Sleep became more and more elusive. It had gotten so bad that black circles started to form under her eyes. Thalia was worried but Annabeth reassured her she was fine. If only she could do something for her friend. 

Percy's birthday came. She was tempted to call and greet him 'Happy Birthday Percy!' but she couldn't. She stayed up all night thinking about Percy and Kelly. Every time she closed her eyes, scenes of her breakup with him flashed in her mind. Images of Percy leaving her apartment... His head down with pain engraved in his heart... Annabeth staring at the door, tears in her eyes... Percy closing the door for the last time... 

Her meeting with Percy at the Starbucks was added in the movie... And when this happens, she would wake up and find it hard to sleep again. 

This happened to her every night. She couldn't face the truth that… she had already lost him...

 

**And I think about summer, all the beautiful times**

**I watched you laughing from the passenger side,**

**Realized I loved you in the fall**  
****

**And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind**

**You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye**

 

She and Percy were so happy that summer. They were together at camp every day. Annabeth got her license. She still couldn't believe Percy had gotten his license before her. They were in the car, driving to IHOP for celebration. Chiron had granted them permission to leave the camp grounds for a few hours, so they were on their own. Percy turned up the radio and started to sing "I'd Lie" as he laughed, the wind blowing on his face. Annabeth managed to glimpse at his beautiful face. And that was when she realized she loved him so much.

It was winter. She received a letter of acceptance from Harvard. Then, saw another letter for Percy. It was also a letter of acceptance but… to another school. Some possibilities formed in her mind. Percy going to another university... Not seeing each other for a long time... 

With that handsome face of his, Annabeth knew many girls would go crazy for him. He might like one of them and ditch her... He might be a hindrance to her future and studies...

Gosh, she couldn't afford to think of that! Percy was loyal! And they swore their love! It will work. Long distance relationship will definitely work!

But it didn't…

With a distressed feeling, she suddenly jolted. Annabeth brought down her pencil and looked at her artwork. It was a simple design. This house will have a balcony and two doors -- front and back. The windows will be glassy and there'll be a garage and porch.

Tears started to form on the corners of her eyes. Percy stayed loyal to her. He gave all of his love to her. But what did she do? She gave him her goodbye two days before Christmas...

 

**So this is me swallowing my pride,**

**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night**

**And I'd go back to December all the time**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**

**Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine**

**I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind and**

**I go back to December all the time**

 

Annabeth went home earlier than usual. Thalia shot her a look but the Athena girl explained she wasn't feeling well.

Upon reaching her apartment, she closed it and threw herself on the bed. Annabeth couldn't take it anymore. The pain, hardships and sufferings she felt were too much to bear! She wanted to go out onto her balcony and scream to the world, "I MISS PERCY JACKSON!" 

She wanted to call on the media! Tell them that the famous architect, Annabeth Chase, wanted her old boyfriend back! She wanted to tell the whole world she loves Percy and regretted their break up! She wanted to walk over to his apartment, knock on his door and wait for him. And when he'll open it, she'll apologize for that night. That she always go back to December all the time. She thought she'll have freedom but she hadn't! It turned out a mess! She missed him so bad! She wished he was hers! She wanted to ask for a second chance. She was so mad at herself for being a _vlacas_ for breaking up with him!

 

**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right**

 

Annabeth missed that lopsided grin of his. The one that made her stomach churn. She missed his sea green eyes. How they blended so perfectly with his caucasian skin. How they just seemed to pierce right into hers and understand everything. It was so good to her... 

She just buried her face on her soft pillow.

 

**And how you held me in your arms that September night,**

**The first time you ever saw me cry**

**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't**

**So if the chain is on your door, I understand**

 

Annabeth knew it was too late. Percy was already with Kelly. She couldn't change anything now. If Percy won't give her a second chance and will shut her out of his world, she'll understand. It was her fault anyway.

 

**But this is me swallowing my pride,**

**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night**

**And I'd go back to December**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**

**Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine and**

**I go back to December, turn around and make it alright and**

**I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**  
****

**And I go back to December all the time**  
****

 

Annabeth found a new courage surging inside her. She washed her face to remove some stains of tears, grabbed her coat and went directly into her car. Until now, she could still remember the address Percy gave her. He used to ask her to visit him sometime. At first, she thought that won't happen but right now, she was determined to go to his place.

She swerved to the right and saw an expensive condominium in front of her. Percy lived in a condominium. She parked her car and then entered the automatic glassy door and went directly to the woman behind the desk.

"Hello. Can I ask for the room number of Percy Jackson?" Annabeth asked.

The woman looked up and said, "1223. You'll find the room on the twelfth floor."

"Thanks," Annabeth muttered before going to the elevators.

She pressed the button with the number twelve and waited. She buried her cold hands on the pockets of her coat. She started to feel cold. Her mind was traveling. 

Oh gosh! What should she say when he'll open the door? That she was sorry and wanted to make up? That'll be stupid!

Before she could continue her train of thoughts, the elevator doors opened and she found herself standing in front of room "1223". Annabeth realized 1223 was the date she broke up with him. December 23…

She was crazy to think of that.

But strangely, hope burned more intensely inside her. It might just be a coincidence but she couldn't shake the thought that maybe, _just maybe,_ Percy still loves her. 

She waited patiently as she rang the doorbell. She suddenly found a new interest on her white Parisian sandals.

When the door opened, she looked up. Percy was at the door, his eyes wide with amazement. He couldn't conceal the surprise in his voice.

"Annabeth?"

"Hi Percy," she said, feeling nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked as he glanced behind him, worried.

"I just want to say something..." Annabeth's voice trailed off.

Percy glanced at his wrist watch and said, "Say it now. I still have a few more minutes."

Annabeth took a deep breath. It might be her last one. "Look, Percy. I'm so sorry for all the things I said that night. You have no idea how it haunted me every day. My consciousness always bugged me. Every day, I kept wishing I could go back to December. I thought I could have the freedom that I want but I was wrong. So wrong. You mean everything to me, Percy. I'm sorry."

At first, everything was silent. Percy was still gaping at Annabeth's words.

Finally, he said, "Annabeth, I--"

A high pitched voice came from behind. A woman's voice. "Perce? What's taking you so long?"

Annabeth found hatred on that voice. Perce! How dare she call Percy "Perce"! Only Grover and she could call him that!

Percy muttered something under his breath.

A very beautiful girl came into Annabeth's view. 

"Oh, hey," she said and smiled at her. "I didn't know Percy has a visitor. I'm so sorry to interrupt." 

Oh gods, she was not that plain, untalented girl she thought she was. She had those perfect, milky white teeth, flawless complexion, a dazzling smile and a sleek, lean figure. It was Annabeth's turn to be surprised. Kelly Storton, the supermodel! She got hazel brown eyes and dark ringlets cascaded down her back. She was wearing normal gray skinny jeans and flowery green top that made her golden tan glow and she looked so beautiful. She looked down and saw six inches stilettos on her flawless feet.

Annabeth just stared at her coldly. Kelly might've noticed it as she turned her head to Percy. "Who's she?"

"Ah, this is Annabeth Chase, an… an old friend," Percy said hesitantly. She felt something stabbed her as he said the words "old friend."

Kelly waved at her. "Hi, I'm Kelly Storton! I'm Perce's girlfriend. It's nice to meet Perce's old friends."

Annabeth didn't reply. She watched as Percy gave Kelly a sweet hug on the waist. She looked away. He loved her after all. He had moved on while she hadn't.

After what seemed to be like an eternity, she spoke, "It was nice seeing you. Goodbye, Percy. It's also a pleasure to meet you… Kelly. See you around." 

Tears were starting to gather in her eyes. She started to turn, faked a smile then walked off hastily, daring not to look back to see their expressions. And when she was sure they could not see her anymore, she started to cry.

Once she reached her apartment, she threw herself on her bed and curled up in a ball. Oh, Percy! She wished she could numb all these pain. Tears flowed and flowed like a river. It stained her bed and pillows. She wished she could sleep forever and not wake up anymore.

She wished she could go back to December and turn things around.

\-----

She was sipping her coffee at Starbucks. She looked forward to another empty day. Days were all the same. Endless meetings, talks on the phone, visits with clients; she sighed as she took out her notes and started to write. 

Suddenly, a hand with a cup of coffee appeared in front of her. She was familiar with that hand. Too familiar. They held her a long time ago. 

She looked up and saw Percy smiling down at her.

"Hi! Can I join you? Or are you expecting somebody else?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No. I'm not expecting anyone else." 

She could not hide that happiness in her voice. She watched as he slid himself on a chair in front of her. He looked as fresh as the morning.

He smiled as he stared at her. "I tried to follow you. But you disappeared quickly."

She did not say anything.

"Annabeth, did… Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"What you told me the other day. At the door, at my place; about being sorry and meaning everything to you? You mean that?"

She was too embarrassed to admit it so she just looked at him with pleading eyes.

He laughed. "You silly girl!" and he stood up and pulled a chair beside her.

"Kelly and I broke off last night. I guess, I need to find where my true heart lies."

Annabeth just stared at him, digesting every word he's saying. "And?"

"And I guess, I'll only be happy if I'm with you. "

And with that, he suddenly grabbed her hand and held them there for a very long time.


End file.
